Hidden Beauty:YuniHibari Pairing
by Punkala
Summary: Yuni watches over the Cloud Guardian.


**Wrote this at 2:40 A.M. I just had to get it out of my head.**

**I'm not sure when this takes place... I just wanted to write this pairing so... Enjoy. ^_^**

Yuni entered the hospital room cautiously, hoping the steady, gentle beep of the monitor would cover up the creaking sound of the door. However, the boy lying on the bed simply gave a small, weak cough. Discarding her tall white hat and cape, the small, lovely girl tip-toed across the floor, the sound of her bare feet tapping as they hit the stone floor and echoing in the plain white room. Watching him cautiously, she sat.

Yuni winced as Hibari drew another ragged breath, the usually gentle sound rough with pain. Lying in the hospital bed, he looked like the boy he was, fragile and delicate, porcelain face flushed, silky black locks sticking to his face. Without the fierce glare that he usually wore, the dark icy blue eyes glaring at you under slanted eyesbrow, he was beautiful not his usual frightening elegance. His skin was creamy and smooth, not a blemish, beautiful against his soft, inky black hair. The structure of his face was almost feminine in it's softness, long lashes resting in the valley above each high cheekbone, the sharp but delicate curve of his jaw contrasting with those wide cat-like, china blue eyes. They hadn't had time to put him in a robe: he was still wearing his black trousers, and tucked in white oxford: a button had been torn loose at the neck revealing an expanse of snowy-white skin beneath the long neck, and the shadow of a slim collarbone. Yuni bit her lip, her own wide, round blue eyes sparkling as she watched the boy. She reached out a small hand to touch the IV implanted in the boys slim wrist... he was so pale, and so cold.

She interlaced her small, thin fingers through his own, and shivered when she felt the cold of his skin. This was indeed her fault. He had fought to protect her, as was his duty to the boss. Though he would never admit that he had she thought with a smile, stroking the inside of his wrist, her thumb trailing along the slim blue outline of a vein.

The wrist twitched.

Suddenly, an arm pulled her roughly away from her chair. She heard the screech of wheels, as the tall hanger carrying the bag of fluids traveling to IV rolled away from the bed. Her head slammed in the pillow, her arms pinned to her sides. One arm was let go, only to be slammed down in a milli-second by a knee:

"Hibari-san!" she gasped as the boy above her lifted his arm in a fist.

She was staring at a boy, kneeling on top of her while she lay on a bed, pinning her arms, and about to strike her... who a moment ago had been lying helpless in a hospital. There was almost no change: except now those eyes were open, icy and for a moment unseeing. His clenched fist still raised in the air, Hibari was expressionless, the only sign of stress on his body the quick rise and fall of his thin, pale chest.

The hand dropped, the blue eyes searching. A long drawn out breath echoed around the silent room.

Yuni shivered and closed her eyes. She could hear the soft sound of him breathing. He hadn't moved...

A cool hand touched the side of her cheek, cupping her soft heart-shaped face, pushing aside a few strands of glossy black hair from her cheekbone.

"Why are you afraid?" The voice was hard, stony, no emotion. And yet comforting to her.

Yuni kept her eyes shut. The hand was so soft... Icy cold, but soft.

"I am afraid... for Gamma. For my family. For myself. I know I will die... and soon, I have seen it. I have only to wait. Wait to die," she murmured with a shiver.

The weight was lifted of her waist... though there was not much difference. The hand left her face... she wanted it to stay. Her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Hibari-san?"

The boy sat on the bed, head bent, staring at his pale hands.

"Go. Now."

Yuni shivered at the icy tone of his voice. Had she done something...?

"Please," he asked her, and his voice was different. Softer, gentler... like velvet.

"Of course. Please... lie back down,"

"I am not weak," It seemed more like self-assurance than clarification.

"No. You aren't. Now lie down." she murmured, sliding off the bed and crouching to face him, feet bare against the stone floor, long braid trailing on the ground. He didn't move: his head was still bent, his shoulders rising and falling.

She slid her fingers under that delicate chin. He raised his head to look at her: he had such lovely eyes.

"Please lie down."

"No."

"Please...?" she widened her eyes, not even realizing what she was doing. His eyes flickered across her face.

"Fine."


End file.
